


...And Then We Met Again

by Lexicona



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan dies five years after Goku Jr's first World Martial Arts Tournament at the age of 115. After requesting that her now-teenage Great-Grandson find Android 18, she dies peacefully of old age, completely unaware of the suprise reunions awaiting her in the Otherworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Then We Met Again

Son Pan was dying.

Of this fact she was absolutey certain; for after all she _was_ 115 years old. Everything had their time, and Pan's time was coming to a close.

It had been a good life, she mused to herself, all things considered. As a ten-year old she'd journyed acorss the Cosmos with Trunks Briefs and her Grandpa Goku in search of the Black-Star Dragonballs. It hadn't been long after their return to Earth when the entire "Omega Shenron" Fiasco went down and her Grandpa had departed to parts unknown with(and on the back of) Shenron, absorbing all the Dragonballs in his body as he did so.

It was only after a hundred years had passed-and all of the Z-Fighters (excepting 18) and her family had passed as well-that she'd seen him at her Great-Grandson's first World Martial Arts Tournament five years ago.

Poor Goku Jr, she thought sadly, _he's going to lose the only family he has left!_

That wasn't quite true, for in the five years since they'd become friends Puck and her grandson had become almost inseperable, like Goku and Krillin had been. She'd made arrangements for Puck's parents to be his guardian until he turned 18 in two year's time.


End file.
